


Family Drabbles

by Megpie71



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, to be read as a single work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Drabbles

(Blake)

Blake's family was a sore point with him. He'd thought them all safe on the outer worlds, until Bram Foster had shattered his life by saying that the vistapes he had seen were a forgery, designed to keep him numbed and complacent.

Or was it? The thought tortured him - that maybe Foster, who had seemed so sincere and straightforward, was in truth just as manipulative as the Federation apparatchiks. That maybe his sister, brother and mother survived somewhere, out there. That somewhere there was a glimpse of the family he had wanted so much while he was living the lie. 

(Tirren)

"That one is on special," the dark-haired girl said to her companion. "Why not get it?"

"It's factory farmed, Tirren," the other girl said. 

"So?"

"Tirren, you have no idea what makes a good meal!"

"The meat will have the same nutritional balance."

"The organic meat will taste better."

Tirren looked at the package. "And cost five times as much, Kiera!"

"It's worth it."

Tirren gave up. "All right, what else?"

"Eggs. There's a place down in the Delta markets which -"

"- does them fresh," Tirren said. "I know. Kiera, your food is going to get you into trouble someday."

(Avon)

When Kerr Avon was three, he'd hidden under the stairs before one of his grandmother's dinner parties. He'd fallen asleep. When he woke up, he cried, and everyone's meal was disrupted. Mother was very upset. Grandmother was very angry with Father. Father was very angry with Kerr.

Kerr got sent to the creche. 

When Kerr Avon was six, he got sent to school. 

By the time Kerr Avon was twelve, he'd worked out all he had to do to get some attention from his parents was threaten to disrupt their ordered lives. A request to come home could work wonders.

(Vila)

Vila and Dora were twins. Mum hadn't meant to have twins - she'd been allowed one more child. Having two was bad news. But as she'd told them, "If I had to choose, I chose both of you."

Of course, Mum got downgraded. She was made a Delta grade. Only the Delta grades could have more than two children. They let Signy keep her Gamma, because she was smart. 

Mum didn't mind. As she said, "That way I could have Lou."

Everyone agreed Lou was special. Vila and Dora were special, and Signy was special. As Mum said, "You're all special."

(Cally)

Alfreic, Cally, Ealdred, Gerthe, Ivar, Kora, Melkin, Onta, Qaral, Somina, Urth, Winna, Xern, Zelda, and Birnd. They'd been inseparable as children, to the point where their parents had been forced to have regular gatherings. Otherwise they protested. 

It's hard having fifteen identical siblings. It's even harder when half of them are boys. And it's even harder still when you're all going through puberty at the same time. Particularly when you're in the first generation of telepaths your culture has seen.

The cacophony was hideous, and she'd longed for quiet. 

Now she was the only one left. The silence was deafening.

(Gan)

Zena Gan wanted lots of children. When Ulak had been given a chance to come to Zephron, she'd urged him to take it. Her pregnancy had been wonderful. She hadn't been sick, hadn't had a day's illness.

The birth tore her inside and out. The doctors did what they could, but they told her she wouldn't have any more children. Only Olag. 

They returned to Earth, where Zena was the best mother she could be. She was happy to see Olag wed, happy when he announced Kat was pregnant. 

When they told her the news, Zena felt her heart break.

(Jenna)

Two girls, both blonde. Near-identical grins. One of them is a little taller than the other. One has a gap between her teeth. 

The woman puts down the holo, and sighs. She hadn't seen her sister in years. Not since Jenevra decided to run away and become a free trader. Mother was scandalised; father refused to speak her name.

Diane Stanvas had built her own life. Found a good man, become a good wife, settled into a good job, and making good money. She'd had to be the good one. Now she looked at the poster, and wondered why.

(Dayna)

Lauren was different to Dayna. 

Lauren's hair was straight and yellow. Lauren's skin was pale. Lauren got grubby easily. Lauren was clumsy. Lauren was scared easily. Lauren's father had been killed by the Sarrans.

Dayna had dark skin. Dayna had curly hair. Dayna could run all day, and never fall over. Dayna wasn't afraid of anything. Dayna's mother had been killed by the Federation.

Lauren was a Sarran princess, who had been abandoned by her own people. Dayna was an exile's daughter, who had been rescued from hers. 

There were similarities enough for them to be sisters, Hal Mellanby thought.

(Tarrant)

His brother's children were a disappointment. 

The elder was always a lost cause. Deeta had headed for the border as soon as he'd reached his majority. Rumours came back about the boy making a living as a hired gun. Dev had been certain to tell Den.

The younger of the two, Del, had been more reassuring. After all, the lad had joined the Federation Space Academy. Dev considered pulling Del into Security. But then the lad had run off, taking a pursuit ship with him. 

As he'd told Den: if you marry into the Blake clan, what did you expect?

(Soolin)

The shot had smashed her spine. She'd never walk again. The chair wasn't anywhere near as mobile as it could have been. It didn't stop her from protecting her own.

"Come here, Sara."

"Yes, Mummy."

The girl was the image of how her younger sister had been, except for that dark hair. Sometimes she wished she could join the child in running through the streets. But she couldn't.

She met the eyes of the other. "Call it payment in kind," Soolin told him. Her gun hand was steady as ever. "You don't have a claim."

Avon nodded, and walked away.


End file.
